The 5th of July
by gayrobots
Summary: America has been having a tough time lately but when a certain pepe the frog comes into his life, things couldn't get any better. little did he know that their relationship was doing far more harm than good for both of them...watch out because the ending is one u'll never expect ;) America x pepe the frog...yaoi, boyxboy dont like don't read xoxo
"YO, TONY! I'M HOME BROSKI!" Alfred, aka The United States of America, or America, the USA, US, and also nicknamed Al, yelled entering his mansion. It was the day after his birthday, the 5th of July, and he was hella tired bro.

...no response.

"TONNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Al screamed, hoping the strange alien would hear him. Still no response.

"PEPE! LOVE, YOU THERE? I BOUGHT DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW, I KNOW THEY'RE YOUR FAVORTIE! I WAS HOPING WE COULD HAVE MOUNTAIN DEW MARGARITAS WITH DORITO LIMES!" Alfred paused, yet again hearing the silence of his own home.

It's simultaneously funny and strange how new people can come so easily into your life and quickly root themselves in as if they had always been there. See, it had all started a few months ago. He had come home one day to find Tony with a new friend, a sad little frog named Pepe. At first, Alfred had no idea how to treat the sad frog who only ever seemed to talk about "tfw no gf." Pepe was lonely, no one had really liked him. Alfred could relate, though he put on his Hero persona, deep down he was lonely. None of the other countries really liked him.

They became close friends, soon enough Pepe began to smile more. He began to feel more comfortable around America, and no matter how crusty his sweatpants became, the personification of the USA couldn't see himself with any other best friends other than Tony.

It was a rainy September night, Pepe was spending the night yet again. He practically lived at the mansion and even had his own room. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, Tony had went to sleep early. Closer and closer they went, America pulled the whole "yawn and put your arm around their shoulder" thing. Pepe gasped, America had stupefied him. America had been nervous, what if Pepe rejected him?

" _I love you._ " The sentence was simple, barely above a whisper but Alfred had heard it. He merely whispered it back while giving Pepe a soft kiss on the cheek.

That was the beginning of their relationship, a secret relationship which could never get around to the other countries. They had swore to love each other forever and always, through thick and thin. Lately, however, they'd hit a...rough patch. Pepe went clothes shopping, finding himself better clothes and dressing far too nice for Alfred's taste. He had given up Mountain Dew and Doritos, something that caused America to drop his can of Coke in surprise when he had heard it.

There had been big changes and America had been worried. Pepe didn't want to go to Alfred's birthday party so he had stayed home. Pepe never did like parties...

...But why was there a bloody message painted across the living room wall? He knew it had been Pepe, the unmistakable webbed hand-print of the sad frog ended it off. What exactly had he come home to?

" _Get away, he's coming."_

Alfred gulped, too scared for Pepe's well being to run away. He felt compelled to check it out.

" _America_." A sensual voice whispered, the sound seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere. There was no one in his home! This was _his_ home, and he'd be damned if he let anyone come in and hurt his lover! Where was Pepe, where was his love!? What the _fuck_ was going on?

"Where is Pepe!? What have you done with him!"

"Honey, _I'm right here."_ Alfred whipped his head around, any words of protest dying on his lips once he saw _him._

" _You,_ you're not Pepe." Alfred grit his teeth.

"No, I'm the _better_ Pepe. That fool knew he couldn't keep me locked up forever. Getting together with you was his first mistake, then he wasn't alone. His happiness brought me out. You're the reason I'm here, America."

Alfred pursed his lips. Considering the frogs words. An overwhelming sadness brought him down to his knees as the reality sunk in. This wasn't his Pepe anymore.

 _This was 2P!Pepe_. And Alfred had brought him out.

The Pepe he knew and loved was gone. He choked out a sob.

" _It's OK, I'm here now."_


End file.
